danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Torna a Surriento
thumb|ימין|300px|André Rieu - Torna a Surriento Live in Sydney)מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|300px|ימין|מבט על הצוקים, עליהם בנויה העיר סורנטו - המקור : הויקיפדיה "Torna Surriento" הוא שיר נפוליטני אמר כבר הלחין בשנת 1902 על ידי ארנסטו דה קרטיס למילים של אחיו, Giambattista. השיר מוגן בזכויות יוצרים באופן רשמי בשנת 1905, היא הפכה מאז לפופולרית, וכבר מושר על ידי אמנים מגוונים כמו Beniamino ג'יגלי, אלביס פרסלי, דין מרטין, חוסה קאררס, פלאסידו דומינגו, לוצ'יאנו פבארוטי, לוף, מריו Lanza, פרנקו קורלי , Robertino Loreti, ג'וזפה די סטפנו, המוסלמי Magomayev, פרנצ'סקו אלבנס, ג'רי Adriani, רוברטו קרלוס, אלף ואה, אנה קאלווי, וקארל גוט. סרג'יו Franchi כיסו את השיר בהופעת הבכורה של 200 Billboard Top אלבום (17) ב1963 (שירים איטלקים רומנטיים ). קלוד Aveling כתב את המילים באנגלית, שכותרתו "לחזור לסורנטו". הדוק Pomus ומורט שומן מחדש סדר את זה וכתב סדרה חדשה של מילים לאלביס פרסלי ("כניעה"). השיר נכתב כביכול לבקשתו של חבר של Giambattista של, גוליילמו Tramontano, שהיה ראש העיר של סורנטו בשנת 1902, כאשר ראש ממשלת איטליה, ג'וזפה Zanardelli, נשארה במלון שלו שבעיירה; נטען כי הקטע היה אמור כדי לחגוג את שהותו של Zanardelli. מחקר עדכן יותר מצביע על כך שהשיר יכול ועוצב מחדש רק לאירוע; מסמכים של משפחה עולים כי האחים הופקדו עותק עם החברה האיטלקית של כותבים ועורכים בשנת 1894, שמונה שנים לפני שהם טענו שכתבו אותו. המקור השיר "Torna a Surriento" מבוסס על נעימה נאפוליטנית שחוברה בשנת 1902 על-ידיErnesto De Curtis למילים שחוברו בידי אחיו Giambattista De Curtis|Giambattista. בשנת 1905 נרשמו באופן רישמי הזכויות שלו. מאז שרו אותו הזמרים הבאים: Beniamino Gigli, Elvis Presley, Dean Martin, José Carreras, Plácido Domingo, Luciano Pavarotti, Meat Loaf, Mario Lanza, Franco Corelli, Robertino Loreti, Giuseppe Di Stefano, Muslim Magomayev, Francesco Albanese, Jerry Adriani, Roberto Carlos, Alfie Boe, Anna Calvi, and Karel Gott. Sergio Franchi covered the song in debut Billboard Top 200 album (17th)in 1963 (Romantic Italian Songs) יש לו עיבוד באנגלית שחובר על-ידי: Claude Aveling wrote the English lyrics, which are titled “Come Back to Sorrento.” Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman re-arranged it and wrote a new set of lyrics for Elvis Presley (“Surrender”). השיר חובר לכבוד ביקור ראש ממשלת איטליה בכפר הדייגים אז : The song was supposedly written at the request of a friend of Giambattista's, Guglielmo Tramontano, who was mayor of Sorrento in 1902 when the prime minister of Italy, Giuseppe Zanardelli, stayed at his hotel in that town; it was claimed that the piece was meant to celebrate Zanardelli's stay. More recent research indicates that the song may merely have been reworked for the occasion; family papers indicate that the brothers deposited a copy with the Italian Society of Authors and Editors in 1894, eight years before they claimed to have written it. בעברית הביטו בים, כמה יפה הוא, זה מעורר כל כך הרבה רגשות, כמו שאתה עושה עם אנשים שיש לך בלב. אתה עושה אותם בזמן שהם חולמים עדיין ערים. תסתכל על הגן הזה וניחוח התפוזים, בושם משובח שכזה, זה הולך ישר לתוך הלב שלך, ואתה אומר: "אני עוזב, להתראות." אתה לא בלב שלי, הרחק מהארץ הזאת של אהבה, ויש לך את הלב שלא אחזור יותר. אבל אל תלכו מכאן, לא נותן לי את הכאב הזה. תחזור לSurriento, תנו לי לחיות! תראה הים של Surriento, איזה אוצר זה! אפילו שנסע בכל רחבי העולם, הוא מעולם לא ראה ים כמו זה. תראה בתולות ים אלה שמבט, נדהם, בך, שאוהב אותך כל כך הרבה. הם היו רוצים לנשק אותך, ואתה אומר: "אני עוזב, להתראות." אתה לא בלב שלי, הרחק מהאדמה של אהבה, ויש לך את הלב שלא אחזור יותר. אבל בבקשה, אל תלכו מכאן, לא נותן לי את הכאב הזה. תחזור לSurriento, תנו לי לחיות! בניב נפוליטאני Vir 'o mare quant’è bello, Ispira tantu sentimento, Comme tu a chi tiene a' mente, Ca scetato 'o faie sunnà. Guarda gua' chistu ciardino; Siente, sie’ sti sciure arance: Nu profumo accussi fino Dinto 'o core se ne va… E tu dice: "I’ parto, addio!" T’alluntane da stu core… Da sta terra de l’ammore… Tiene 'o core 'e nun turnà? Ma nun me lassà, Nun darme stu turmiento! Torna a Surriento, famme campà! Vir 'o mare de Surriento, che tesoro tene nfunno: chi ha girato tutto 'o munno nun l'ha visto comm'a ccà. Guarda attuorno sti Serene, ca te guardano 'ncantate, e te vonno tantu bene... Te vulessero vasà. E tu dice: "I' parto, addio!" T'alluntane da stu core Da la terra de l'ammore Tiene 'o core 'e nun turnà? Ma nun me lassà, Nun darme stu turmiento! Torna a Surriento, Famme campà! English translation (“Come Back to Sorrento”) Look at the sea, how beautiful it is, it inspires so many emotions, like you do with the people you have at heart. You make them dream while they are still awake. Look at this garden and the scent of these oranges, such a fine perfume, it goes straight into your heart, And you say: "I am leaving, goodbye." You go away from my heart, away from this land of love, And you have the heart not to come back. But do not go away, do not give me this pain. Come back to Surriento, let me live! Look at the sea of Surriento, what a treasure it is! Even who has travelled all over the world, he has never seen a sea like this one. Look at these mermaids that stare, amazed, at you, that love you so much. They would like to kiss you, And you say: "I am leaving, goodbye." You go away from my heart, away from the land of love, And you have the heart not to come back. But please do not go away, do not give me this pain. Come back to Surriento, let me live! See also “Surrender” is an English version recorded by Elvis Presley. “Take Me In Your Arms” is an English version recorded by Dean Martin. הערות שוליים External links * Lyrics * Torna a Surriento, Pavarotti * Torna a Surriento, Loreti * Russian lyrics קטגוריה:שיר עם נפוליטני